Today, people often utilize computing devices for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to communicate and otherwise interact with other users. Such interactions are increasingly popular over a social networking system.
Interactions in a social networking system may include the sharing of content. Metadata about a content item can be important to both users of the social networking system and the social networking system alike. Location information associated with a content item, such as an image, video, or other media type, is one example of such metadata. In some instances, location information associated with a content item included in a post to the social networking system can provide to viewers of the post a more complete narrative about the post and thereby enhance user experience with respect to the post. Location information associated with a content item can be relevant in many other contexts and interactions supported by the social networking system.